Chocolate Beam
& |similar='Chocolate Kamehameha Magic Touch'}}Chocolate Beam (チョコレートビーム, Chokorēto Bīmu), or Change Beam (変化ビーム, Henka Bīmu), is an energy wave technique used by all forms of Majin Buu, except for Evil Buu. This attack can change any object or person into any type of object. The user usually announce what the attack will turn the victim into before using it. Majin Buu sends the wave of energy by pointing his antenna at his target, while Majuub shoots the beam from his index and middle finger, not antenna. Overview In the series, Majin Buu used the beam turn people from the cities he attacked into food. He also used it to turn a large number of people into clay to build his house. Super Buu used this attack to turn Chi-Chi into an egg, and later, to turn everyone on Kami's Lookout into chocolate to eat them. Super Buu has displayed the ability to fire multiple beams at once. His version also appears to destroy inanimate objects rather then transform them. With Gohan absorbed, Buu used the Chocolate Beam to turn Vegito into a coffee-flavored jawbreaker. He used the technique again to transform a boulder into an outhouse when Vegeta and Goku, who were inside him, gave him a serious and comical case of indigestion. Kid Buu attempted to use the Chocolate Beam on Goku, and in the anime only, on Majin Buu. The former missed while the latter missed its target but ended up hitting rocks, turning them into jawbreakers. The Chocolate Beam can also act as a way for Majin Buu to absorb another, but only in the case of absorbing another Majin, as with Evil Buu reflecting Fat Buu's attack, or possibly because the spell was used on another with same power so the victim retains their power without being able to use it as something of a container. When Baby Vegeta threw the Chocolate Kamehameha (a combination of the Chocolate Beam and Kamehameha) back at Majuub, Majuub did not give Baby any extra strength. Appearances in Video Games Majin Buu's version of this attack is called Destroyer Ray, while Super Buu's version is called Super Destroyer Ray in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22. Both cause damage to the opponent without transforming them. The technique is called Sweet Beam in Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors, Chocolate in Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu, and Happy Sweets in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. Majin Buu transforms into Super Buu to perform it in DBZ: Taiketsu. The ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series has this attack available for the various forms of Buu, as well as Majuub, although with a notably different use: after the player character uses the Chocolate Beam, the opponent character is turned into a chocolate version of a person. The chocolate-transformed opponent then looks up at the player character, who then looks at him ominously. The chocolate character then attempts to back away, only for the user to perform a physical attack on the transformed character, sending him flying a away and turning back into his normal form. Majin Buu can also use the attack in Battle Stadium D.O.N. The different Buus also use the Chocolate Beam in the Japanese arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. Additionally, in one of the promotional videos for the game, Majin Buu uses the attack to turn a whole bunch of people into candy before being stopped by Future Trunks. The Mighty Majins can use this attack, named Candy Beam Flash, in Dragon Ball Online. Category:Beam Attacks Category:Offensive Techniques Category:Techniques Category:Attack used by Buu Category:Page added by GenkiDamaXL